Defying Expectations of Noble Blood
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: The older sister of Draco Malfoy has tastes that one of her status should not. Particularly tastes of what friends she should have and who she should fall in love with. Can she defy expectations and continue her affair with the Quidditch Obsessed Captain and continue her friendship with her best mate pranksters? Nobility isn't anything it's cracked up to be that's for sure.


**Prologue**

 **May 2 1998 – The Battle of Hogwarts**

Blood everywhere I looked, so many dead so far, there was no distinction on which House was which anymore. The rivalry between the houses didn't exist out here on the battlefield. I knew I had to do something. I had sway; I could bring more power to our side. I could not let him win, all this death is nothing compared to what would be coming if he won. I have to help Harry Potter. I have to bring the Slytherins on our side, convince them… I wish it did not have to come to this. Nevertheless, it had, and there will be so much pain in wake of this. This is the story of how I sacrificed myself for the Savior of the Wizarding World and won the war. This is the story of how I died.

 **May 2 1990 – First Year Triumph**

It was a beautiful day, spring was almost over and summer would begin in a few short weeks if not days. Being the Ravenclaw I am, I decided to study outside under the Willow Tree by the lakeside that morning after breakfast. It was the weekend.

This year had been full of excitement. And nothing that I had expected when I had begun that year as a spoiled brat that I was. I would have never seen becoming best friends with Weasleys coming at all. Nevertheless, it happened. I was amazing friends with Fred and George Weasley they were my best mates. We were the new Marauders; they pranked the student body while I helped them backstage in planning and setting up the pranks.

I was even good friends with Charlie Weasley as well, helping him with Quidditch, even as a First Year I could see how he could be better, making turns and drops in his pursuit of the snitch. Not that it won me any points with my own house, even though I had offered help and they hadn't taken me up on it.

Oliver Wood, team captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, even noticed me. We got close by spending time together planning plays and reviewing previous ones. Not that I gave him any information on other teams, just what could be improved of the Gryffindor team. I may only be a first year and I already turned twelve back in October. But he was cute and very attractive. Maybe in a year or so, I could see myself possibly dating him if he ever returned the feelings.

The calling of my name "Cass!" interrupted my inner montage of my first year at Hogwarts. I turned to the voice, and saw the boy of my recent thoughts; Oliver coming towards me with a hand full of parchments waving in the air that I knew without even looking at was a bunch of Quidditch plays. I smiled at my Quidditch-obsessed friend as he sat across from me and put the pile of parchments between us and began rolling and laying them out. Without even waiting for a greeting, he launched into a spiel about a new play he had thought up during the night. I shook my head, put my hand on his cheek, and stared hard into his eyes… in a totally non-romantic way of course. "Oliver… Did you get any sleep last night or did you spend it all obsessing over these new plays? You know your health is more important than Quidditch. Because it allows you to play at your pique performance… Allowing the team to have a chance against Slytherin." I rolled up the parchments that were between us and packed them into my bag before getting up and pulling Oliver with me as best as I could though I could tell he was helping or else it would have been almost impossible for me to get him up on my own especially with his weight. "I want you to go back up to your dorm and get some shut-eye. I'll look over these new plays, make some notes and then get them back to you after dinner. Got it?" He smiled at me in an odd way before hugging me and giving me a quick pat on the head and said, "You always have my best interests at heart. I'll see you later." Then left for his dorms, I smiled at his form slowing getting smaller as he walked back to the castle. I had a feeling that if it weren't for my age and the age difference now… we would have been an item already. I care for him deeply, and I know he does for me as well… In a different way than my younger brother or the twins or even Charlie does for me. However, I could be wrong, but I could feel it in my gut and the back of my mind that it made sense. I settled back down and decided between the studying I had been doing for the few hours that I had been out here already as I had gotten up at dawn or the new plays that Oliver had devised during that recent all-nighter. The choice was clear as I packed away my books and pulled out a quill, a spare bit of parchment to make notes, as well the rolled up plays as I began to revise the plays, smiling as I did so.

 **June 1990 – On My Way to the Chopping Block**

Finals had been written and trunks were packed, as we were ready to head back home on the Hogwarts Express, First Year was over. I was looking forward to seeing the friends that were too young to go to Hogwarts yet but had grown up with. I could not wait to see my younger brother Draco either. At the same time I wasn't looking forward to going home, I went to school with many kids of my parents' friends and co-workers, and no doubt that it had probably gotten back that I was friends with blood traitors, the worst kind being Weasleys. Because in the eyes of my family I had betrayed the rivalry between House Malfoy and House Weasley. They probably would ground me for the whole summer… Thankfully, I had an alibi, I was getting into the good graces of Dumbledore by defying what was expected of me so it would raise the House's standing and lower suspicion of our association with the Dark Arts.

I spent a fair portion of that train ride in a compartment alone with Oliver as we devised more plays and strategy for the New Year that we could polish over the summer on our own, then spent another portion with my favorite pranksters Fred and George and our compatriot Lee who was Fred and George's dorm mate. And the last portion of the ride I spent with Charlie and Tonks, the next year would be our last year together, and they would graduate and I'd still be in Hogwarts. I discussed about Dragons with Charlie and the pros and cons of certain defense methods in dueling with Tonks. She was my cousin, not declared legitimate but biologically still my cousin and a good friend. I had read all the books I could on defense and dueling methods as well dragons just so I could have a proper discussion with them. I was smart for my age anyways.

Soon enough, but far too soon as it was for me, we entered the station and departed the train into the masses of families waiting to pick up their offspring. I had already said my goodbyes to Oliver, Tonks, and the Weasleys boys on the train before I had left for the bathroom approximately twenty minutes before we arrived to get changed and make myself look presentable for a Pureblood Noble. I l departed the train and found the heads of a light blonde and a black, my father and mother, I headed towards them, knowing that a house-elf would of grabbed my trunk and my cat from the train for me. I gave my family a slight curtsy before grabbing my brother in a tight hug and giving him a bunch of light kisses on the top of his head. Then I gave my mother a light hug and then my father. We then departed the station for the floo channels calling for Malfoy Manor.

Just after dinner, my parents sent my brother off to play in his room and for me to wait for them in my father's study. I took a seat in front of my father's desk, this was it. I could be disowned or grounded if this plan didn't work. Maybe Aunt Andromeda would bring me into her family if I was disowned, maybe even the Weasleys… Many worst-case scenarios raced through my mind as I waited. Thankfully… I did not have to wait long; my parents entered the room, Father taking the seat behind the desk and Mother standing next to him as they looked at me. There was silence before my father broke it with a question "What was going through your mind when you decided to befriend the scum of purebloods? Do you even realise what that alliance is doing to your rating among suitors as well other potential alliances with other pureblood houses?"

I stared at the floor thinking carefully about how to word my answer. "I do realise what it's doing to my standing. However, I was doing it for the good of our House Father. The Dark Lord is gone Father, and while we may have the backing of the Ministry, of at the very least Minister Fudge, he may not be in power for long. And I thought I could maneuver our way into the good graces of Dumbledore, which we know has all of the power and could one day if he desired become Minister himself. Moreover, I thought if that day came, that we, at the very least you, would end up in Azkaban as well the poorhouses. In addition, I thought I could create the illusion of an alliance between House Malfoy and House Weasley by befriending their two boys that are in my house as well one older one. The other Weasley… is a bit too swotty and power-hungry for my taste. Besides, we could easily bring him into our pockets one day if we needed to, just need to promise him power. That is why I'm taking the risk of possibly ruining my standing among suitors." I took a long deep breath after my speech, watching my father and mother as they whispered to each other about my response. My father gave me one short nod and waved to the door to gesture that I was dismissed. It seemed they accepted my case, my alibi, my lie. I genuinely like my Weasleys, even though those were my true thoughts on Percy Weasley. At least I was out of the fire…for now.

 **July 31 1991 – The Reappearance of a Savior**

This was the first year of my brother; I could not wait for him to join me at Hogwarts. As well I could not wait to see Oliver again, over the course of the last year, he and I got super close… Even though I could exactly go to Hogsmeade with permission, we started dated in a way. I was finally old enough in some eyes to start dating after my 13th birthday. And at the end of the year, we kissed. We wrote many letters of our summers, how we missed each other, and of course Quidditch. Fred and George even made the Quidditch team as Beaters that year too.

Today, my family and I were taking Draco to Diagon Alley for school supplies as well myself. My mother went off to go get apothecary supplies for the both of us while my father went to Flourish and Blotts for books, and I took him to get his robes as well pick up a few new ones for myself. Now what happened not long after we entered was the entrance of a dark-haired boy, same as my brother. At first my brother is making pleasant conversation about Houses with the boy before he started getting swotty and insulting the half-giant who had chaperoned the boy. I had put it together quickly when I saw Hagrid standing outside Madam Malkin's and the only other occupant as from the owner, my brother and myself was a dark-haired boy with emerald eyes. I knew in a month's time if my suspicions were correct. That this boy was the one and only the Boy Who Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter.


End file.
